


Who'd Have Known?

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireman!Dean, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the song <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YXHHNUqXck">Who'd Have Known-Lilly Allen</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd Have Known?

**Author's Note:**

> [Who'd Have Known-Lilly Allen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YXHHNUqXck)
> 
>  
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fic off of this song for so long and I decided that today was the day! Please enjoy!
> 
> (un-beat'd)

Castiel looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 5 in the morning. He was sitting in Dean’s living room, not wanting to be alone tonight in his lonely apartment. Castiel had his phone on his ear, listening to Dean drone on about the fire they had to put out today. He cared about Dean’s career as a fireman, he did, but it was too late to be talking about fire. Too late to worry.

They hung up a few moments later, Dean said he’d be home soon. Castiel cut off the TV, cleaned up the area he made a slight mess of and went up Dean’s room. The stairs seemed to overexert him, not unusual for a late night waiting for Dean. He slipped into Dean’s room, leaving the hall light on and the door cracked open. The bed was big and welcoming, the heavy covers looking like clouds cherubs would relax on and the almost-morning blue relaxing over the room. 

Castiel slipped his sweats off, pulled his hoodie over his head, folded them on Dean’s reading chair and slid under the blankets. He rolled over on to his side of the bed and pulled one of Dean’s pillow to hug, pressing his face into the soft plush and inhaling the familiar scent of smoke, spice and honey. Castiel felt himself drifting off, into his thoughts, into sleep.

He perked up when he heard the click of the front door opening and the clunk of boots up the stairs, he went back to his previous position and pretended to sleep. He wanted to be wrapped in Dean’s arms, to be hugged till his insides were warm and content. He heard the switch of the hallway light and the creek of the bedroom door opening. The sound of fabric against skin, of heavy sighs and the sound of happy ones. He felt Dean raise the covers and slide in behind him, wrapping a warm heavy arm around his shoulder and a light kiss to below his ear.

“I’m home, Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear.

Castiel shifted and turned around, face burrowing into Dean’s neck, trying to get closer to him. Castiel sighed contently as Dean rubbed circles in his back and twined their legs together. Dean smelt like cheap soap and char, but it was familiar. It was the familiar smell of Dean’s workplace, of how his life was put on the line each day.

The air shifted in the room, it seemed like a cool draft flowing through the room. Making the both of them hold each other tighter and ignore the light flowing through the sheer white curtains.

“It’s going to start snowing soon.” Castiel broke the silence, the only thing popping in his head was to speak about the weather.

“Thank fucking jesus.” Dean sighed, warm breath landing on Cas’ bare shoulder.

Castiel chuckled, “It won’t be as dry as the summer.”

“Less fires.” 

“Mmhmm.” Castiel was beyond happy about this, he hated Dean putting his life on the line for other people. But he knew Dean wanted to save people from what took his parents and almost took his brother.

“I have tomorrow off.”

“I know.”

“What do you want to do?” Dean asked, kissing the bare shoulder.

“I just want to spend the day with you.”

“You’re such a sap,” Dean laughed, “I was thinking I could finally show you Star Trek, the old ones.”

“Are they any good?” Castiel laughed as he heard Deans sharp intake of air.

“Any good? They’re amazing!”

“Are you sure? You said the same thing about Star Wars and I fell asleep through that.”

Dean pulled away to look at Castiel, “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Dean smiled and leaned into Castiel, kissing him fully. Sweet and simple.

Castiel kissed back, he wasn’t sure where they were going with this. He and Dean never go around to labeling their relationship. They kissed, yes. They shared a bed, yes. They slept over, yes. They had sex, no. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was allowed to tell his colleagues that Dean was his or if he would have to keep shrugging off their questions. He knew that Dean made him happy. Happier than anyone had in ages. It’s almost scary. When he gets a phone call he always hopes it’s Dean calling, he hopes that he can hear his southern twang on the line. And when it is Dean he drops all that he’s doing just to answer the call.

It’s scary how Dean makes him feel. How even when he’s not there physically he still feels that he’s not alone. When he has to go to company dinners and everyone else brings their respective partners and Castiel’s alone because Dean’s pulling a 48 hour shift, he feels like he belongs. Not like before, when he’d avoid any dinners or parties that had a date option. 

But Castiel doesn’t want to think about that right now, he just want’s kiss him and _feel_.

\----

Castiel hasn’t left Dean’s apartment for days now, he’d go to work and then back, his clothes is in Dean’s closet. His purple toothbrush accompanied by Dean’s red one, both relaxing in a plastic black jar. His Nike’s rest with Dean’s by the front door after they go for morning jogs through the neighborhood. His favorite brand of creamer ending up in the fridge next to Dean’s beer. They Sometimes even end up washing clothes together, domestic bliss.

When they leave the house Dean becomes the most possessive person Castiel’s ever seen. Dean will hold his hand constantly, want him to sit in the booth next to him, kiss him randomly, share food with him, and it even went as far as Dean wrapping his scarf around his neck, connecting the both of them.

“Are you cold, Cas?” Castiel’s nose and cheeks were pink, lips almost bleeding chapped. They went out in town, window shopping with Dean’s coworker Jo. Castiel didn’t realize how cool the air was, he only had a knit sweater and a large coat on. It wasn’t his torso or legs that were cold, it was his _face_.

“Yes.” Castiel replied through chattering teeth.

He felt Dean pull his shoulder to a stop and wrap his ridiculously long scarf around them both, Dean pulled Cas in buy the waist and held him tight to his side. Castiel blushed and smiled, happy that Dean was so affectionate and glad that he had warmth.

“Holy fuck, Dean! You’re going to make me throw up my lunch.” Jo fake gaged at the sight of them two.

“Shut up, Jo. You’re just jealous that you don’t have a nice man to take care of you like I take care of Cas. Right, baby?”

Castiel nodded and blushed deeply. Dean had called him baby, never had Dean done that before. Sure, it might be a bit awkward at the rate of PDA dean likes to display, but it’s _right_. If there was no awkward feeling in a relationship then it would be boring. There wouldn’t be that sense of _Is this okay? Am I doing this right?_ , that feeling of learning your respective partner. Castiel loved to learn something about Dean, he loved to be able to find something new out about the man he care for. And he know’s Dean is the same way.

The way his heart flutters when he learns that Dean actually does love a warm glass of milk some nights, or how Dean like the little picture rather than the big. He loves the details, the seemingly insignificant things on life. 

Dean loves to find out that Cas prefers mint gum over bubble gum, paperback over hardcover, blue pens over black, small notebooks over large ones. Granted he learns the larger things too, how some days Castiel doesn’t feel of worth, how Castiel has four siblings of whom he doesn't speak to and how Castiel will stay up to early hours in the morning to watch the fire coverage just to make sure that Dean’s okay. Learning both the larger and smaller things makes their relationship more intimate, and that’s something both Dean and Castiel love.

\----

It was a cold day in December, Dean was off after his on-call shift and Castiel just came home from work. They were supposed to go out, Jo, Sam, Jess, Gabriel, Ash, Charlie, Vic, and Nora had all decided that they wanted to have a little get together at the Roadhouse. For all of them to catch up about what was going on in their life and not have to relay the information between too short phone calls.

But, the moment Castiel hit the plush bed and rolled over, pressing his face into Dean’s belly. Neither wanted to move. 

“Let’s just stay home, Dean.” Castiel said, the words muffled into Dean’s soft yet hard abs.

“They want to know how we’re doing as a couple.” Dean mumbled, laxed by the warm puffs of air on his belly.

Castiel sighed. He understood why they wanted to know. He and Dean had been friends way before they decided to take it one step further and become partners. They had their friends support, fully. Everyone knew they were both head over heels for each other, but too shy to say anything. And two months later, Dean kissed Castiel outside the fire station. His unit was to head into a forest fire, the dry August ground and hot winds spreading the flames onto unknowing land. It was bad, Castiel was worried and Dean had decided that if he was going to die that day, he wanted Castiel to know that he cared deeply for him. 

And now four months later, they were lying in Dean’s bed. Not wanting to move an inch. And if they did move it was to get under the covers and grab the remote to watch TV while lazily kissing. 

Their friends knew that they were going to take things slow. They had decided after the _I Think I Might Die So I’m Going To Kiss You_ incident that they were going to take the relationship slow and as if they hadn’t been bestfriends for ages. They were going to learn and wait for things to come naturally, to kiss naturally, to make love naturally, to just let nature take things the way it deemed correct. Not to rush everything because tomorrow might be your last day.

“No, it’s our relationship and I just want to enjoy my day with you in bed. We haven’t slept in the same bed for a week or so.” Castiel moved on top of Dean, knees hugging his hips, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck and their chests flushed together.

“Is this how it’s gonna’ be, Cas?” Dean laughed, patting his butt lightly.

“Yes.”

“You’re not gonna move, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I guess that means we can’t go.” Dean sighed.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel hummed happily.

“Welcome, you dork.”

Castiel chuckled lightly and pressed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. He nuzzled and got comfortable, a happy sigh escaped his lips when Dean wrapped two arms around his waist and held him close. Both of them relaxing into the bed and enjoying the feeling of the other person.

Castiel didn’t know how their relationship was going to go. If it was going to be smooth or bumpy. If he was going to fall in love with Dean or stay at a constant. He didn’t care that their relationship was induced by a large fire. Or that Dean was one for PDA. Or that his friends wanted to butt in their relationship.

All he cared about was the fact that Dean was safe and okay, here underneath him. With a steady flow of breath coming out of his parted lips, with his constellation of freckles painted across his face and with his imperfections that made him perfect. 

Only knowing that made Castiel see the light, see that it was all going to go well.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make the first kiss scene into a fic?


End file.
